Putting the 'cest' in twin
by Krimmro
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twins. They are way more than that though but only behind closed doors. Can they keep their love and lust for eachother secret? Ch 2 is a 3way! YAOI, Soroku, Rokusor  whichever you prefer and chaper 2 is AkuRokuSo.
1. Chapter 1

They weren't just brothers, they were best friends. They told eachother secrets that they would always keep. Both boys shared everything; from a bag of popcorn to the last spot on the couch. They'd stay up late watching movies, or play video games or just lay in bed and talk; but they had different rooms, so one would always be in the others room. BUT, the older brother kept a secret... one little secret that would ruin what they have as reminded the spontanious brunette that their birthdays were just 2 days away and the brunette had NO idea what to get his younger blond brother for a present.

One night the older brother was sitting in his room reading when:

"Sora, you going to bed soon?" A blond asked.

"Hey Roxas, Ya soon..." Sora replied.

"Okay..." the blue eyed blond stared at his older brother, almost looking at him with lust, as the brunette was twirling a brown lock of hair. He noticed this staring.

"Uh, Roxas? Everything alright?" Sora asked.

"Oh, uh... ya sure... goodnight." Roxas blushed slightly and closed the door leaving the brunette confused. He shrugged it off, turned off his lamp beside his bed and hid under the covers. Not falling asleep though because he was still having those certain thoughts about his beautiful, angel faced brother, moaning and touching. It had never occurred to him that these feelings weren't normal; and that night he found out what he really wanted for his birthday. He fell asleep with a smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

The next day after school, on a Friday, Sora asked Roxas what he wanted for his birthday.

"Sora, the thing I want most can never be mine." Roxas answered sadly. This caught the brunette's attention.

'Well, we'll never know unless you tell me." Sora said.

Roxas shook his head from side to side.

"Is it expensive? Cause I could lend you-"

"-No Sora... I can't buy it no matter how much I want it." Roxas said sitting on the couch.

Sora sighed. "Roxas," Sora was getting antsy, "Please tell me what you want?" He begged.

"You." Roxas plainly said.

Sora could not believe his ears. He was so overwhelmed; he didn't know what to say! He was full of joy and happiness; but he was also scared. Why was he scared? Because he had second thoughts about this, maybe... maybe loving someone like this... is... is harder or more terrifying. He didn't want to do anything that they would regret later on.

The brunette stumbled backwards, tripping on the couch and almost falling to the ground. Roxas looked at his older brother in confusion.

"You... Wha..." Was all Sora could say. He wanted to get away; He had to think about this; he needed to get away. Roxas go up and started walking towards Sora, slowly.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

Sora kept stepping back. He was happy and he longed for Roxas, but for some reason he couldn't do it. Was he too overwhelmed? Shocked? Roxas started to worry when Sora started to tear up.

"Rox... I-I'm... I'm Sorry!" He said and turned away and ran up the stairs to his bedroom shutting the door behind him. /God, what's wrong with me?/ the brunette thought crying into his pillow. How did it come to this? What would their parents say? He thought about how he just left Roxas downstairs. A million questions went through his head... and a little guilt.

Meanwhile, Roxas was bewildered. He stood there for 10 minutes, playing the scene that just hapened over and over in his head. The blond even wondered why he was stupid enough to tell his brother. He loved Sora, in ways a brother shouldn't; then he understood that Sora didn't like him that way back. Disappointed and heart broken, he made his way to his room, opposite from Sora's.

Their parent's anniversary was that weekend so they left that morning and won't return till Sunday, late.

Both 16 year olds were glad it was Friday, Saturday being their birthdays, so no one...

No one would see what was happening.

Some hours later, around 10'o clock pm, Sora had gained the courage to face his brother. He took off his white billabong T-shirt and tossed it somewhere in his messy room. He opened his door slowly to see a dark house. It was raining hard outside and it looks like it would not die down for a long time.

The brunette took a few steps towards his brothers room. He stopped right in front of the door and took a deep breath in and slowly opened the white door. The skylight from the window onto the wall was the only lighting. Sora could see the figure of a sleeping body. /Roxas must have fallen asleep/ he thought to himself. Sora walked in making the carpeted floor underneath him creak. Roxas awoke and sat up to find Sora shirtless and locking the door. Why was he locking it? Maybe Sora had finally cracked... Roxas thought to himself. The older twin had a serious look on his face as he removed his belt from his pants.

The blonds eyes grew wide as he watched his secret love climbed on over him, with the brunettes spreading his legs and sexily sitting on his younger brothers stomach.

"Sora?"

"Ssshhhhh." Sora placed a finger on the surprised blond's lips. "You said you wanted me, right? Well... I want you too." His voice tone was so seductive and tempting it brought the blond almost to a nosebleed.

:For the longest time little brother you've been all I wanted. I think about you before I go to sleep; but I think about you in ways a brother shouldn't. Although we are 2 bodies apart, our soul is 1." Sora's face moved closer to the blonds, who was confused but excited at the same time and he asked no questions.

The blond placed a hand on his twins face and leaned in as well. Their sky blue eyes starred into eachother as their lips met; but closed when the single kiss... that one little kiss, turned into many passionate, longing kisses.

Roxas' hand travelled to Sora's head and grabbed a fistful of hair. The blond stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth, wanting the brunette so enter. Sora's head moved down, accepting his brother's invitation; he slipped his tongue into the moist cavern. Their tongues danced and played with eachother as Roxas leaned back a bit for support on his arm. With the brunette still sitting on his lap, the blond moved his hand down his brothers back. He slipped his warm hand under the brunette's pants and boxers. The older brother moaned seductively into his brother's mouth, making the blond feel the arousing vibrations. Roxas stuck his fingers into Sora, who suddenly whipped his head back in pleasure, breaking a long string of saliva.

"Ah...aha..." the brunette moaned.

While Roxas was fingering Sora, the brunette moved his hand down the front end of his brothers pj's and past his boxers to his hard muscle. The blond was the one moaning this time as Sora started to stroke him up and down; slowly.

"Ng... God Sora..." Roxas moaned and stopped fingering his brother to attend to what was happening to him. Then Roxas put a hand on the one Sora was using to pump and guided him to go faster. Sora licked his lips at the arousing and sexy face Roxas was making.

"Rox... you're so beautiful..." Sora told his younger brother who was giving quick, heavy breaths.

Neither of them wanted to be gentle and nor did the other want them to be gentle.

Sora's fingers traced a thick vein from the pulsing head to the base, earning another moan from his twin.

Roxas leaned forward and kissed his brother on the lips.

"Mmmm... ah... Sora..." Roxas moaned.

"Roxas..." Sora stopped making the blonds eyes open and look into those crystal blue orbs that mirrored eachother. "Rox... I want you inside me." Sora blushed and averted his gaze. Roxas' features changed into a big smile. He pounced forward, pushing the brunette down in a lip lock. Sora was taken by surprise by the sudden attack but he let his lips be devoured by his brother. He wanted... No; they BOTH wanted this.

Sora was in heaven. How he had seen his brother in his dreams and now, it was coming true.

His blond twin was tugging at the zipper on his pants.

"Here, let me." Sora said as he unzipped the zipper and angled himself under his brother to try to get the last remaining article of clothing off; when did Roxas look seriously at Sora.

"Sor... you know how long I've wanted this?"

"Me too Rox... Its happening now so doesn't ruin the moment, ok?" Sora said winking and brought his lips once again to the blonds. Roxas took this moment to slip his fingers inside his older brother stretch him out. Sora moaned into Roxas' mouth and pulled back, breaking their lip-lock and tensing up.

"Just relax, Sky." Roxas' voice hit Sora like an angel's voice. It immediately made Sora relax; Roxas was the only one who ever made Sora calm and he was also the only one who called him Sky.

Roxas started adding more fingers, increasing the painful pleasure his twin was feeling. Suddenly Sora stopped brother, blushing wildly.

"Sora, wha-"

"Roxas... I want to feel it... so... " Sora grabbed the hand Roxas was using to stretch him and pulled it away, smiling shyly.

Roxas took the hint and winked at his crimson faced brother.

The blond positioned himself to enter the brunette...

Sora put his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" Roxas answered looking into mirrored blue eyes.

"Please, don't be gentle..." Sora asked shyly.

Roxas smirked and replied, "Only if you're loud." Sora blushed and nodded, kissing his brothers lips.

Suddenly without any notification, Roxas rolled his hips forward. The brunette moaned ever so loudly at the sudden intrusion. He wrapped his arms around his younger brothers neck and clung to him.

"Roxas... move..." Sora whispered into the blond's ear, licking it to his pleasure. Roxas did not give Sora time to adjust nor did he think he wanted to. He came out and slammed into his brother at a slow pace. Sora wanted it rough; that's all the brunette ever thought about. He wanted Roxas to go as fast and hard as he could; while Roxas wanted the same and all he was waiting for was Sora to say so.

"Ro-Rox... Faster." Sora whispered in his brother's ear again. The feeling that Sora was experiencing hurt alot but in some way it was blissfull and he enjoyed it. Roxas' pace quickened but not only his pace but he also rammed into Sora harder. The brunette screamed and moaned from having not been stretched beforehand.

"Ah... R-Roxas!" Sora moaned and bucked his hips in time with his brothers thrusts. "It feels so-Ah, amazing!"

"Well you feel so tight, Sky." Roxas staed before kissing the brunettes neck. The blond also wanted to increase his twins bliss by pumping and stroking his erect muscle. Sweat began to form on both boys bodies and the brunette started to shake and twitch as he felt euphoria in every limb and every sense. the brunettes lust was being fed like the hungary beast he was. Sora was no longer moaning but screaming, unable to keep his voice down.

"Oh Roxas... Oh Fuck!" Sora enthusiastically yelled feeling himself very close to Cuming.

Roxas' hair was sticking to his face and he was also moaning. Sora's walls felt so good around him, and it was exotic. New and oh so wondrous.

"Nn... Rox... Faster! Do me faster!" Sora screamed wanting him to go further, wanting him to hit that spot that craved to be hit. The blond twin did nothing but oblige to his brothers every command. Still pumping and rocking his hips faster he hit what Sora wanted him to hit; and when he did Sora screamed a scream of pure bliss. The most arousing thing Roxas has ever heard. A smile came across the younger twins mouth; he knew Sora was enjoying this.

A few more minutes of love-making and moans, Sora couldn't hold it in any longer. Roxas leaned down and licked and nibbled his brothers left ear, then said, "Alright, cum sky."

That was the magic words for Sora's release. The older twin dugs his nails inot his younger brothers back and his other hand gripping the sheets. He flung his head back in ecstasy and called brothers name and his body shook violently.

"ROXAAS!"

The blond heard his name being called and his brother came onto his stomach. It was a chain reaction as the older twin clamped shut around Roxas tighter making him cum into his brother with a loud moan.

Roxas collapsed onto his pillow and gasped for air, his body hot and sweaty. Sora had recovered from his star gazing and crawled beside his brother and kissed him on the lips before falling down beside him. They intertwined their fingers and just laid there, enjoying eachothers presence. Their deep blue eyes starred into one another; their angelic figures hugging closely together.

Both boys breathing evened out as Roxas hummed a relaxing tune to his entertainment. Sora looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:03 am.

"Hey, Roxas..." Sora spoke up.

"Hm?" The blond answered, stopping his rhythmic tune.

"Happy Birthday." Sora smiled. Roxas smiled as well.

"Happy Birthday, Sky."

And they sealed it with a kiss.


	2. Putting the 'est' in guest and twincest

Putting the 'Cest' in Twincest

pt.2: 'Putting the 'est' in guest and twincest'

Warning: Contains yaoi, swearage, and a 3 way.

Roxas spit out his mouthful of milk and Sora almost choked on the apple halfway down his throat.

They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria with their friend Axel at lunch. A few minutes left of the break for their meal; the red head told the twins something that made them choke on the contents in their mouths.

"What?" Axel protested, glancing from one twin to the other, making sure they were both okay, "Twincest is HOT!" he said getting his thoughts out in the open. Roxas grabbed a napkin from his tray and wiped his mouth of the spilled milk from his face, with a slight blush on his face.

"Well Axe, be realistic… I mean…" the flaxen haired boy tried to say what he wanted to, to his friend, but could not find the courage to say such things.

Sora picked up on what his brother was getting at "Who even thinks of that stuff?" he asked the red head who did not think the subject was THAT bad.

Axel rubbed his temple with his fingers and sighed "You mean, neither of you even thought about twincest?" he asked. The twins looked at the other in unison with small smiles. Though Axel failed to notice this. BUT little did Axel know, their games of pleasure with each other have been going on for at least 4 months by now; keeping it secret to those around them.

Axel leaned back in the small, wooden chair, making it tip on its back legs "Do you even know what it is?" he asked. After he asked that he knew he shouldn't have seeing the identical smirks in the twins faces that grew like weeds. A shiver ran down the older boy's back and he coughed, not wanting to make things awkward between them.

The smirks, however, remained in the siblings faces.

"Hey Axe," Sora asked sitting up in his seat as Roxas slouch and rested his arm on the table, and his head on his hand.

"Why don't you come over after school?" Roxas continued his brother's sentence as if reading his mind.

Axel shrugged always finding it creepy when someone finished the other person's sentence "Ah, sure." He said not knowing what he was getting himself into.

The bell rang and everyone in their seats got up from whatever was left of their meals, picking up their trays and throwing the remaining food into the wastes. Axel got up and stretched "Alright, see you two later then." He said waving to the twins as they too got up for their next class like everyone else. As Axel walked away, Roxas and Sora looked at each other with menacing smirks that clearly meant they had something up their sleeves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After school, the front grass was covered in kids who had intentions of going home for the day; Axel made his way to Sora's and Roxas' house, not that they were his only friends. The red head had others but they all were more interested in their studies then having fun. Except for Demyx, cause the runt always loved to do anything besides work.

The walk to the twins was relaxing. The lanky red head enjoyed the cool fall breeze on his revealed arms, making his skin cold and he wished he would have brought a sweater with him to school that day. The sun rays were hitting the orange and yellow leaves on the trees perfectly, shining through the falling leaves brilliantly. Axel could not help but smile and feel all warm.

The red head finally got to his friend's house after at least 20 minutes of walking. The twins had their last class off because their math teacher went home with the flu so they got out 50 minutes earlier than the red head. "Lucky brats." Axel told himself as he knocked on the front door waiting for an answer.

Sora answered the door with a smile "Hey! Come on in!" he said stepping to the side inside the house, bringing the door with him so Axel could step inside.

Axel smiled back "Thanks Sor." He said walking into the house as Sora shut the door behind him. Axel took of his convers shoes and set them to the side so they would not be on the way. Axel stood up and stretched "So, what's happening?" he asked the brunette.

Sora walked into the carpeted living room "Roxas is upstairs getting things ready and I came down for a snack and that's when you showed up. Mom and dad are still at work too." He said as the guest set his bag down on the floor near the stair way. He followed Sora into the kitchen where the brunette was opening cupboards "Can I help with anything?" he asked, trying to be polite and not a burden.

Sora opened and closed cupboards as if looking for something "Ah, help me find the juice jug." He said going on his tip toes to the top cupboards. Axel nodded, opening small wooden doors looking for a jug. A couple seconds later, Axel felt something on his face, and on instinct he breathed in to gasp. Suddenly his mind went blank and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Axel awoke from his sleep a few hours later trying to remember where he was. He looked around the room, noticing he was in Sora's room because no one else he knew had a picture of Pikachu on his wall and he knew the chair he was sitting in was the brunettes because Roxas disliked the colour brown. He heard rustling over to the bed and his eyes widened, his mouth dropped and he was speechless. On the bed, Roxas was underneath Sora, and they were making out pretty hardcore. He could see drool seep from both mouths and their breathing was heavy pants. . Both twins had their shirts off and their jeans were undone, revealing black boxers on Roxas and blue boxers on his older twin.

Roxas opened his eyes and they connected with Axels surprised green ones. The blonde moved his head, taking his lips away from Sora's who instantly attached them to his brother neck and kissed him there.

Roxas smirked "Sora~ our guest has awoken." He said making Sora stop his ministrations to look to the side and See Axels blank expression. The blonde wiped saliva from his chin and sat up on his elbows.

"Morning sleepyhead." Sora called sitting up but was tackled on the bed when Roxas pounced on him, dominating him completely. They were in the same position as before, but just swapped places.

Sora suddenly lifted his hips, colliding his lower half with Roxas' and the blonde moaned in bliss. Sora left himself in that position as his blonde twin pulled the menacing jeans down and pulled them off Sora just as a mother would do changing her baby.

Axel watched, now in arousment. Since when have they… what have they…? What are they…? The red head asked questions in his head as he gazed between Sora and Roxas.

Roxas had also pulled off the brunettes boxers, while he was taking his jeans off. That made Axel blush and look away, embarrassed from the show. Sora's hard length was exposed to the air, making him hiss at the contact to the coldness of said air. Though, out of curiosity and thrill, Axel could not help himself but to look again. Sora was just too cute and Roxas, well, he looked pretty attractive when he was the one dominating. Speaking of Roxas, he pulled his pants down a little and shoved some fingers in his mouth before sticking them in Sora, who protested at the digits.

"Ah, Rox! I don't need those! I'm good to go."

Axel almost died.

Roxas chuckled "Always so impatient with this." He stated actually removing his pants this time… oh and his boxers. That statement made Axel wonder just how long these two have been fooling around.

Axel blushed again, noticing Roxas had a cute butt "Uhh… you guys aren't… seriously going to do what I think you're going to do… are you?" he asked trying to hide in the comfy chair he was occupying.

Roxas looked back "Would you like to join?" he asked with a sly smile that Axel knew, he could not refuse. The red head nodded and stood up from his seat, taking his shirt off as the twins starred at him.

"Nice pecks." Sora said chuckling after his comment. Roxas nodded in agreement with his twin. Axel smirked and for some reason got over excited. Though the older red head had no idea what he was doing because well, Axel had never been with a guy before, let alone two. It had never crossed his easy going mind that things would end up like this.

Still lost in the moment of euphoria, Roxas slowly entered his brother who bit his lip and his eyes shut from the quick pain that was stinging his butt, but the blonde kissed the brunettes cheek tenderness showing he was sorry and it would be over soon.

Axel gulped loudly when he heard and saw what his friends were doing. He shakily and very slowly removed his black jeans and stood there when he was done. He watched intently as Sora wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Axel suddenly got really nervous and had no idea what he was doing. Maybe he should follow what Roxas did? But he did not want to hurt the blonde that would soon be under his body.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked the red head who sighed in response and shook his head, not exactly sure how to ask for help. Roxas saw the red heads hesitation and smiled sweetly "Come here Axe." He said. Axel did as he was told and walked over to Roxas who was watching Axel as he made his way over. Roxas sat up, sitting on his knees and Sora wrapped his legs around the blonde's hips "See?" he asked as Axel blushed a dark red and saw how things were supposed to look down there. Roxas looked up at Axel "Give me your hand." He said. Axel, confused but trusting of Roxas, gave him his hand as Roxas put his hand around the thin wrist and sucked on two fingers. Sora watched and instantly got more turned on.

Axel widened his eyes when he felt the blonde suck on his fingers, feeling his pink tongue lather up his digits with spit. Of course, Roxas did not forget Sora, so he rammed his hips forward, earning a loud moan from Sora "Oooh R-Roxas!"

Roxas took his mouth away from Axel's fingers and looked up him with drool hanging from his mouth once again. There was even a thin thread of the clear saliva attached to Axel's fingers and Roxas' mouth. "Do you know what to do now?" he asked the lanky red head who silently nodded, but he was getting into this and both twins could tell because his limp member started to rise up.

Axel sucked in a breath of courage and crawled onto the messy bed, behind Roxas who leaned over for the red head. He leaned over Sora who attached his lips to his sibling's neck making the blonde smile and softly moan. Axel saw Roxas' puckered hole and unsurely moved his saliva coated fingers to the begging ass. He slipped one finger in and hoped he did not hurt Roxas when he gasped.

"Oh shit, you okay?" he asked concerned, about to take the finger out when Roxas nodded.

"Ah, yeah I'm good… keep going." Roxas said getting excited about this. Neither he nor Sora has ever had a three way before and they were full of anticipation.

Axel calmed down after knowing Roxas was okay. He pushed his finger in further as the blonde moved his hips forward and back ever so slightly. Axel thought it would be okay to add another finger so when Roxas' ass came back Axel dove another finger into the blonde. Roxas moaned and gripped the bead sheets beside Sora's head. Roxas' pace quickened a little and with that, he hit Sora's sweet spot dead on, getting another euphoric moan from the brunette "Aha! Oh yes… You… you got it." He told Roxas in pants.

Axel then stretched his fingers out, assuming it was the same as a girl when he was about to have sex with her. She would always moan when he did that and on cue, as the red head stretched his fingers, Roxas lolled his head back and moaned erotically. "Th-That's… it A-Axe…" Roxas assured the red had who smirked, liking how he was getting the hang of this.

The encouraged red head felt confident now and with that feeling still edging him on, he slipped off his boxers as well and hovered over Roxas "Ready?" he asked and Roxas nodded wanting to feel full on both ends. Axel poued lotion on his hand and lathered himself up beforehand so he would not take Roxas dry.

Axel breathed in through his nose and pushed his way inside Roxas. The blonde's hips went forward into Sora again. The twins both moaned in sync but Sora was the one who was getting impatient "Someone move!" he begged, writhing under the two bodies.

The blonde grit his teeth in bliss and a little pain but he did not mind it because the pain was replaced with pleasure when Axel was the one who started moving his hips. Roxas then bit his lip and his head fell back again, enjoying his double dose of pleasure. He rocked into Sora, brushing against his sweet spot again. The brunette arched his back off the bed and scratched his brother's shoulder, creating thin white lines on the hot skin.

Roxas would rock back into Axel when he met his thrusts and he would get pushed into Sora who would tighten around Roxas making him almost lose his breath. The pace of both the red head and blonde quickened and Axel had no idea he could feel this good with something so tight and was practically sucking him in.

Axel became more turned on when he felt he hit the blonde's prostate, making Roxas almost scream "AAHH! Oh FUCK! A-Axel!" he called his friends name as the feeling of cumming was the only thought in his mind and the only feeling he wanted to release. The blonde's ass was convulsing around Axel and it tightened when his sweet spot was hit every time.

Sweat was rolling down all three males bodies just as Sora was the closest to cumming and he gave a warning "G-Goin… to… c-cum Nng!" he managed to say, writhing under pleasure as his prostate was getting assaulted with every thrust.

It's like the three of them were one. A wave of synchronicity that repeated itself over and over again; the way it felt, the way it moved, the way it seemed to pour over Axel like a waterfall. He too, could feel his body warn him that he was close.

"An… AHA!" the brunette moaned and gasped as he came hard jets on his twin's torso and some on his own heaving chest.

As Sora orgasmed he clamped shut on Roxas who shuddered and released inside Sora. The only one moving was Axel, and the sexual innuendo got to him. After Sora and Roxas climaxed, the red head had never came so hard in his life. He hoped it was alright to do that, cause Roxas released inside Sora so he just assumed.

Axel fell to his side; body drenched in sweat and his breathing was short pants "Holy. Shit." He exclaimed as Roxas pulled out of Sora. Sora chuckled and Roxas smirked.

The blonde grabbed a kleenix box from the night stand and picked a few tissues out of the box before handing it to Axel. He grabbed some tissues himself and cleaned himself up.

Sora sat up with a serious look that made Axel raise a thin red brow. The brunette put a finger to his mouth, meaning for Axel to keep his mouth shut about what they just did.

Roxas turned and winked at Axel "This is our little secret~" he said smirking almost wickedly at his friend. Axel wiped the cum off his limp member and nodded in agreement.

"I repeat: Twincest is HOT!" Axel said, knowing he will never forget his little sexual episode with the twins.

**A/N: I have done another yaoi. I am proud of myself for accomplishing a threesome for my first time.**

**So? How was it? Better than the first one?**

**This is following chapter 1, obviously lol. And like before, it's a birthday present for my BFF. She was worth the 2,800 words. Haha.**

**Oh, and I DID NOT WRITE THIS OUT! I just sat here and typed whatever came to my head X3 **

**It's a first for me, but a kinda like writing them out first, but this one was for a friend so, I said screw it and wrote this lovely, yaoi filled thresome.**

**Disclaimer: Axel, Roxas, Sora and Demyx belong to Square enix, not moi.**

**See you kitties later!**


End file.
